


Moonlight

by Matthew1972



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew1972/pseuds/Matthew1972
Summary: In the shadows of the night Arthur finds he has a secret lover… but can the moonlight answer him what it is he wants?





	Moonlight

Prince Arthur of Camelot found it impossible to sleep. Even with the window open far too warm, humid air of the summer night could not offer him any reprieve. Sweat matted his blonde hair to his head, and made his linen underpants cling to his legs. Frustrated he took them off, cast them aside on the floor of his chambers and he brushed the sheets further away from his overheated limbs too.

Something inside of him ached beyond any logic or reason. Worse than that, Arthur felt strangely empty. It was as if the heat had tempted his brain into a frenzied state of lust. A breeze caressed his nipples, and though Arthur registered in the distance that it had come from another direction his mind refused to break from the temptation to touch himself. No… he could not, what if someone came in? But he could not shake the need from his body any more than he wanted to.

Arthur slid his hand downwards, brushing over his abdomen until he held his hardened cock in his fist. He stroked himself, once… twice… and he moaned at how good it felt to brush a sword calloused thumb over his slit. What would it feel like if someone else touched him, opened him? Faster he fisted himself over the images he conjured up… almost sensing how they came alive in actual contact.

"Who…" Both his question and his fist stammered to a halt at the ghosting touch of a finger on his lips in a request for silence. It moved away as fast as it had come though…

A breath passed… and strong hands massaged his thighs. Every once in while a blunt finger nail brushed along sensitive skin while his still clothed secret lover pushed his hand out of the way. Another shaky breath filled the room and the man began to take Arthur's cock into his eager mouth. Unable to see who touched him so intimate in the shadows of the night he grabbed a hold of the man's head to fuck deeper into his hot mouth. His fingers tucked in longer locks of hair caressed by a hint of moonlight. Arthur thrust firmer into him, but the man retreated like he had never been there at all… except…

Calloused hands clasped around his knees, pulling them up until they bend wider apart to leave him open. Pliant under his virgin need Arthur saw how the shadowed man knelt on the bed between his legs. In his mind he knew he ought to protest that this stranger had come into his chambers like a thief in the dead of night to take what he wanted. He was a Prince… and so this was not done, except that Arthur had always had a silent craving to experience everything the man had done to him so far. All he had ever had before was his hand, but now… oh, this was so much better.

"Sire", the whisper against his thigh was no more than a low rumble… but it betrayed a hint of familiarity Arthur could not place in name and yet recognized deep in his core. Perhaps it was foolish to trust, but it no longer mattered. Arthur wanted this more than he feared the reasons of the man who touched him where he ached for it. It was as if the fighter in him had by instinct decided there was no threat.

In the wake of the moaned sound of his title a teasing lick of wet tongue along his balls rendered his mind to a blank haze of lust. Confusion and a need to get answers faded under the way the sensual touch moved further down until it found his opening. His breath hitched… and to his shock of pleasure the tongue pushed inside with a warm, wet caress. "Please…" The added huskiness to the one word betrayed the depth of his lust had pushed Arthur another step closer towards his release.

Arthur shivered under the tight tension of desire when the sensual tongue dipped passed his rim with shallow and yet firm thrusts. What he thought might feel good fast became more. Curls of hair tickled over his belly and cock while the man went down on his ass with even deeper licks into him. Gods, Arthur needed to touch him… to urge him on… and so his eager fingers delved into the soft hair.

In answer to his unspoken pleas for more a finger pressed into him, slickened by saliva and opening him without shyness. The deeper touch burned a little and yet… more than anything Arthur felt how the sinful brush answered the deep ache of longing he had felt since before the man's first touch. As if sensing how much he welcomed it the stranger curled his finger hard and deep inside of Arthur, brushing him right where he needed it most, even when he had not been aware of it. Curling his fingers tight into the man's hair Arthur surrendered to the blind spark of ecstasy and he came hard over his belly.

Arthur blinked to awareness, his entire body so lax that he had given the stranger a chance to retreat. Lost in the aftermath of it all he stared into his empty room. Where… why… who… his questions died on his lips. He sped to the door, and stopped dead in his tracks. He could not get out there dressed in nothing but blushing, over sensitive skin splashed with his come. The guards would see. So, for now… the secret of his visitor of the night would have to stay just that.

* * *

 

Arthur rubbed his naked ass against the sheets, writhing in his unanswered need. His body was flushed, his cock ached and yet his fist no longer was of any use to bring him release. He wanted so much more! Frustration began to build to the point where he felt more empty even than before. He longed to be filled… but no, it was not right to long for such sinful touches… and yet the memory of his secret lover touching that forbidden place deep inside of him had not left Arthur since that night.

At last, when he had almost given up on finding release, the door opened and it fell shut in a silent thud of promise. Arthur tensed… feeling vulnerable. What if it was someone else? "Who is there? Show yourself." He reached out to his sword and drew short…

Moving further in the dark of the chambers an almost familiar shadow dropped his cloak onto the floor. Not even a breath was wasted until he had walked over to the bed where Arthur lay naked and by far too aroused for comfort. "On your belly", the low whisper was an order of sorts Arthur ought to disobey and yet he found he did not want to ignore or deny it. No, more so than anything he found to his surprise that it turned him on how this unknown stranger stole his voice and tore his orgasm from him; or at least he hoped it was why the man had returned.

Tender lips brushed along his ear shell… and his moan drowned in the sheets, for he had had done as asked. Their kisses alone were enough to no longer question why the scent of lavender oil filled his nose. Sensual and slow slick fingers trailed down his spine, sending anticipation to his fast hardening cock. By far too slow for his liking two slipped into the crack of his ass, finding his opening and teasing it once before one pushed inside of him with a spine tingling brush of tight friction.

Arthur curled his fingers into the pillow above his head. "Yes", he hissed out his pleasure and thrust back his hips to welcome more. Wordless his companion in the night answered his request by pressing in firmer without hesitation. "Do it… just please. Fill me up. Make me come." Unaware of how he babbled into the night Arthur keened when the slick digit curled into his sweet spot.

All too fast it retreated, but his whimper of loss fell short the moment the stranger added a second digit to open him further with shallow, but firm thrusts of joint fingers. Meeting every stroke of heated pleasure with rolls of his hips Arthur did not quite register when two became three. All he felt was the reckless way his mind yielded to the hot friction inside of him. Wider his ass opened to this stranger… and the thrill of the danger of getting caught alone send his lust rise higher and higher. His cock strained, weeping into the mattress where he could not touch himself. "I need to… please, touch me."

"Oh, but I am touching you, Sire." The words and soft chuckle came out just above a whisper and Arthur needed to stretch to hear them. Something in the barely there lilt of the man's voice seemed familiar, but no… under the hot rush of pleasure he could not place why he felt like he should know this man and his determined tenderness so well.

The sad retreat of fingers and the instant feel of emptiness distracted Arthur from his curiosity. "Don't stop… please. I want you…"

A firm grip stopped him from rolling back around. "Don't look", came a whisper while the same calloused hands pushed his knees underneath under his belly so that his ass rose from the bed. Yet when Arthur tried to lean on his elbows the man pushed his head back down on the mattress. "Stay…"

His soft bitten back orders sounded sensual to Arthur. Where had this man hidden for so long? Why did his touches feel familiar even when they had never met in this way before these two hot nights?

Thought left him at the return of pressure against his rim. Slick and warm the object breeched him, taking him apart under a sensation even better than before. Unable to see beyond his pillow Arthur tried to make sense of why he felt awed. Another inch filled him and at last his lust riddled brain connected the dots. "Gods… you're… oh…" He faltered at the sheer pleasure of the cock fucking into him. The man and he, they were becoming one. It was too much to comprehend… and yet the hot friction alone wasn't enough for his weeping cock to come on… not unless…

The man pulled out, only to slam back in again in one hard thrust. Hips met his ass and Arthur groaned at the idea of the man burying his cock inside of him all the way. Bracing himself by fisting his hands into the sheets Arthur rolled his hips upwards on the next sharp fuck into his body. Faster they moved, almost moving like one army towards their sole enemy.

How could it be they were so in tune with the other? His mind reeled as he got fucked with hard and still somehow thoughtful thrusts. Each move brushed along the bundle of nerves buried deep inside of him, making every inch of him cry out for more. With each thrust of the man something came alive inside of him that he hadn't known of… and it built on his pleasure until it was almost too painful on his untouched cock.

Begs fell from his lips. "Please… fill me… touch me… I need", with each pant he felt the pressure of his orgasm build into a thunderstorm wanting an out. His every nerve was on fire now… and Gods, did it feel good to burn so bright. Almost frantic he thrusted back onto the cock pulsing so deep inside of him that he could almost taste it. "More…"

At last a merciful hand wrapped around him. Teasing soft fingers stroked down his length and back up again. Arthur wept with joy as a thumb slid into his slit. The final shiver of lust erupted from deep inside his balls and sparked into him like lightning… touching every nerve ending until release hit him hard. Clenching around the prick pushing back into him he trapped the man deep inside of his ass, and it felt so right that his cock twitched in an aftershock of joy.

It was only an echoed, bitten back groan of release, but even through the haze of post orgasmic bliss a brother in arms recognized another by trained instinct alone. In the shuddering halt of hips and the way his lover pulled out with quiet admiration Arthur felt more than saw the truth. Too stunned to react and in awe of what it meant at once he stared at the closing door with a shake of his head. No… father would not approve, but his whole being wanted more nights like this now.

* * *

 

In the light of another midnight moon Arthur stood naked safe for his cloak in front of his opened window, waiting… longing for his lover's much needed return. To know what he did now added to his impatience. Observing his admirer over the last few days the not quite admitted truth had become even more apparent to Arthur. What he often had mistaken in the traits of his best friend before as admiration was the hidden passion of an introvert man. And behind the outward show of duty and rules of a respected knight waited a lover who feared the same rules he had broken just because his heart and dick sometimes too ruled his head. The man Arthur had put on a pedestal had not fallen off it, no… but he had become more human and beautiful to him.

The soft click of the door opening made him want to turn around, but instead he dropped his cloak to the floor. In his mind he smiled when behind him he heard the soft intake of breath. "No one but you can know the full depth of my needs", Arthur told his knight. "I want it to be just you, me… in the light of the moon. Like it has been from the start. I will yield my body to you, now and always, but at daytime I cannot shake off what I am nor can I forfeit the throne by speaking out for what I am."

"I'd never ask you to." The soft whisper touched the back of his head while warm hands fell gently on his naked shoulders.

"I know", Arthur turned around with the speed of an experienced fighter. Wide eyes met his in shock, wonder… and growing love. "That is why you hid in the shadows and made sure I did not see before I was ready."

His friend met his eyes, "What gave me away?"

"Brotherhood", Arthur rested his hand on a bearded cheek. "Friendship… and everything else we can not call it, but what we feel like regardless of the rules of court. I know you will stand by me until the end as my second and as my friend. No more talk though, not tonight. I need you to show me all that you can give. No holding back, not in here. Just take me apart as if I am not the heir of Camelot."

In a few smooth motions clothes dropped to the floor until at last Leon stood naked before him without shadows or shyness… hard and wanting. No one had ever looked beyond the front of his second, but now in the moonlight which fell through the open window Arthur saw it all. Raw love made way for unbridled passion. He sensed and trusted more than he knew for sure that Leon had locked the door behind him.

Arthur drowned into the kiss placed on his lips. After all the touches this one proved the sweetest of all. To taste Leon on his tongue, and to feel the beard hairs brush against his cheek and jaw… nothing could have prepared him for it. Women had been too soft and gentle for his liking, but Leon kissed without holding back. Love surged on high, fed further by adrenaline and the growing heat of each caress of the tongue against his. Air though became a necessity. "Bed", Leon panted out in a breathless grunt.

Not affronted at all that he was pushed to lie back onto it Arthur cherished the moment Leon spread out over his body, kissing and nibbling where he could reach. His nipples proved sensitive under the way they were licked into full, round nubs. Arthur clung to soft strands of curls when Leon took him deep into his mouth. Swollen hard with every lick Arthur mewled under the way the tongue played with his slit. "Gods!"

With a soft chuckle Leon retreated for long enough to roll them both onto their sides, facing each other, and to pull Arthur close again. Stunned he felt how his knight used this position to play with his cock and the opening of his ass at once. Deft fingers found every sensitive spot while Arthur clung to Leon just to not lose himself to orgasm too soon.

Every inch of him began to stand on the edge between pleasure and pain. It was too much and yet never enough. All he was narrowed in onto the man who took great joy in frying his brain in an attack on each one of his overheated senses. But if anything, Arthur was nothing but a fast learner. Shy touches turned to further exploring until at last he dared to take Leon into his hand. Knowing how he liked it he began to fist his swollen cock… but all too fast a hand stopped him. "No, I want to come deep inside of you."

Upon his quick nod of assent eager fingers pushed into him at last and Arthur keened. "Yes", his cry of pleasure drowned into a kiss… and a chuckle. Leon looked at him while he fucked his fingers deeper into his ass, curling until at last with a shudder of raw need Arthur betrayed he had found the right spot. Faster the two digits opened him up. They were soon joined by a third one, when with ease he relaxed around the welcome intrusion… his body begging for what his lust destroyed brain could no longer find the words for.

Acting on impulse Arthur wrapped his left leg around Leon to beckon him closer. As he did the fingers slipped out of him. His whimper of loss turned into a sigh of delight, because in a flash Leon had pushed his swollen cock passed his rim. Arthur moaned under how it filled him up further, slow and perfect in touching him where he wanted it most. For one moment everything paused, and their eyes met. Speechless under the gaze of longing he gave Leon a nod to voice his own desire.

Almost like one they began to move in shallow thrusts. Arthur moaned when on each knowing roll of hips the cock burrowed against his prostate in a perfect thrill of a touch. They had yet to break their gaze, but Arthur found he could not. His heart surged under the unwavering honesty he saw in Leon's eyes. Love was for commoners not noblemen, and he was doomed for sure to feel this way… but Arthur found he did not care. No other soul would do from this night forth. Only Leon held the impossible power to take him apart and make him feel whole at once under a single touch.

"Arthur." The deep moan of his name answered to every emotion he would never speak of, nor would Leon. If anything, they continued to let their bodies do the talking in slow thrusts of perfection which grew firmer, more intense with each one. Every single roll of strong hips against his filled Arthur with lust now. The cock inside of him pushed deeper too, its path of sweet friction traveling fast into the tip of his swollen cock to make him grow harder than he'd ever been in his life.

It was almost too much of a good thing, but still it was far from enough. He wanted more. Gods, he longed to have all of Leon, right here and now. Everything he was and had to offer, if not more. "Please", he managed. Though he was not sure what it was that he asked for his wish was answered regardless by the warm hand which wrapped around his cock. Teasing his entire length Leon fast settled into a steady pace which matched the way he pounded into Arthur as if he too was lost in the sensations. His fist tightened into a perfect offer of friction, while he fucked his cock into it. The dual sensation of the hand on him and the way Leon filled him up time and time again drove him ever faster to the brink of pleasure.

Faster they moved now. Each thrust driven to bring more hot pleasure to the other and to themselves. Their gaze broke apart under the onslaught of sensations, but it mattered not. Rhythm too lost out to sheer, reckless need… until it shattered every nerve ending apart in raw ecstasy. In the deep roar of his pleasure unleashed Arthur felt Leon thrust inside of him for one last time before he too fell over the edge. The wet rush of another's release deep inside of Arthur added to the sensation of knowing he was only satisfied now with his lover going soft inside of him.

For a long stretched out couple of panted breaths they laid wrapped up together in the moonlight. Arthur dare not move, knowing that the moment would have to shatter on the secret he treasured with all of his heart. Another soft sigh from Leon told him how he wasn't the only one to mourn the arrival of dawn, which already began to announce itself in the far distance. Inevitable, with a whimper of loss, Arthur felt how Leon and the night slipped out and away of him.

Instead of letting him leave the bed Arthur sat up too to rest a hand on a bearded cheek. A mournful goodbye died in his throat when Leon rested his finger on his lips to stop him from speaking. "Sleep sweet, Sire. I will be here on each next full moon to come." With a wry smile of longing to be ignored Leon retreated his finger, only to push him back down on the bed with a parting kiss.

"I will be waiting", Arthur promised.

In answer there was a flutter of fabric and bare footfalls. Like a shadow Leon retreated away from the waking dawn. "I know", came his soft whisper while the door fell closed behind the man he loved. Gone, but not forever… never that. Not anymore…

Even as the day took hold Arthur knew in his soul that he would forever long for the moon to be full of light, for only then was he complete. And if on any other night he glanced at Leon for just that bit too long or if their hands lingered where they sat by campfires? They'd make sure that only the moon would see.


End file.
